Research Translation Core: Abstract The scientific goals of the Dartmouth Superfund Research Program (SRP) are to investigate the effects on human health of low, environmentally relevant levels of arsenic and mercury, two of the top three toxicants on the ATSDR National Priority List of Hazardous Substances. Over the last 18 years, our Program has been committed to producing and communicating knowledge that informs science-based decision-making with regard to risks from human exposure to these contaminants. The Research Translation Core has utilized novel and effective approaches to facilitate the understanding and application of our research by our stakeholders and end-users. In our proposed Program, our efforts will be directed toward three significant audiences: Government Partners and Policymakers; Communities Affected by Exposures to Arsenic and Mercury; and Scientific and Health Care Professionals. Research translation methods used to accomplish the new specific aims listed below will include, partnering with government agencies, collaborative workshops, community feedback on risk perceptions, web-based communication, and media training. Aim 1. Assist U.S. EPA Region I in communicating risk assessment and remediation at two Superfund sites containing metal contaminants in Berlin, NH and Brooksville, ME; Aim 2. Share innovative methods focused on low-level detection, speciation, and imaging of metals; Aim 3. Facilitate dialogue between scientists and policymakers to address knowledge gaps and advance the science concerning the sources and effects of arsenic exposure; Aim 4. Collaborate with ATSDR, EPA, and the New England Pediatric Environmental Health Specialty Unit to help target audiences make risk-based decisions relating to arsenic in food and mercury in fish; Aim 5. Train our researchers and trainees to communicate their research and develop relationships with stakeholders and end-users; Aim 6. Develop a centralized web-based information source for the public and other stakeholders to obtain and share information on sources, exposures and effects of arsenic and mercury.